Terrible things
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: Dr. Tan never had the perfect life. Everything he ever had held close seemed to be taken away from him. Can a little time with his son and reminiscing in old memories help him see that not everything in life becomes something terrible? Or will he always be stuck in the past with his future just a constant reminder of what could have been. Based upon Mayday Parade's Terrible things.


**A/N: Okay… to be honest here, I never once thought I'd be writing anything to do with Dr. Tan, but two things changed that. The first thing was my sudden curiosity of Oblio and Tan's family life outside of dance and how there was never any kind of back story about Tan's wife/Oblio's mother. The second thing that led to the idea of this story was the song **_**Terrible Things**_** by ****Mayday Parade.**** The song is so pretty and if you never heard of it, then I recommend giving it a listen. The song is guaranteed to make you cry.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story, Tan's real name (meaning his first since his last is obvious :P) and Tan's wife Willow. The song is owned by Mayday Parade and Dance Central is owned by Harmonix. **

**PS. In this story, I'm making:**

**Tan- 36 **

**(16 in first flashback; **

**19 in second flashback;**

**And finally 20 in third/last flashback) Because I'm sure that's easy to forget, I'm gonna add the age with the flashback. (If that doesn't make any sense, than you'll see what I mean)**

**Oblio – 16**

**Oh and before I forget: **

**Thoughts will be written like- **_this_

**Flashbacks will be written like- **_**this**_

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dr. Tan's POV)<strong>_

Stars shone brightly in the black velvet sky as the wind gently sang and the trees swayed rhythmically its beautiful melody. The cawing of the crows added its own mark to the calming orchestra of peace outside my window. _Just like it was the night I gave my heart to __**her. **__I miss __**her **__so much… _I slowly turned away from the window as tears began to fill up in my eyes. _I have no time to be crying; too much work for __Tan Industries__ to be done… _I thought disapprovingly to myself, yet no amount of self-loathing could stop the tears from rolling down my face onto the papers. _Stop crying you buffoon! _I internally yelled at myself, _these stupid tears won't bring her back! They never did and they never will! _In my anger, my arm slung across my desk knocking everything off onto the floor. My brown eyes found their way up to the only thing that remained standing on the desk; the only picture I had of my family. _Why? _I asked myself as the tears began falling down my face harder than usual, _why must I go through such cursed pain everyday?! _I felt a wave of sorrow crash over me as I glanced at the newborn boy in the picture,_ I hadn't even been a good father to my own son… _ I clenched my fist and closed my eyes tightly as I finally allowed myself to fall into the darkness of my pain. _And why? All because he does everything just like __**she**__ had? _My clenched fist banged against the desk, _you always blamed him for it haven't you? _ I bitterly asked myself, _you just continuously put the blame of her death and all your pain on him. And why did you do that? Because you were too scared to blame yourself?_

Before I could yell at myself any longer, the sound of a motorcycle and feet coming up the stairs afterwards alerts me of getting home. _Wow… the only thing you were ever right about was how terrible of a father you are. Especially since you never even knew your own son had even left the house. _I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, "But is it too late to try and be a better father?" I whispered softly. I took a few deep breaths before calling, "Oblio, my son, will you please come here a moment?"

I didn't have to wait long because almost instantly he appeared at the doorway, "Yes Father?" he asked politely before pushing his long blue bangs out of his face. _He never ceases to amaze me with his politeness and obedience. Especially after all this time of being nothing, but a horrible father to my own flesh and blood._

I stayed quiet for a few moments contemplating on how to word what I'm about to tell him. Finally, after what seemed like a million years, I began to speak, "My son, I know this may sound a bit strange coming from me, but may I ask where you have been all day?" I mentally slapped myself, _That's seriously how you're going to start a conversation? By asking that to someone who you should have been, but never were that close to? _

His voice broke me out of my thoughts, "I was out with my girlfriend, Father."

I blinked, _**Girlfriend?!**_ "Wow…" I chuckled as I tried not to seem so surprised, "So um… who is she and uh… how long have you two been dating?" _Way to make it sound like an interrogation. _Once again I mentally hit myself, _you ae seriously bad at this…_

Oblio raised an eyebrow at my question, but answer just as politely as he had before, "Her name is Jaryn. I'm pretty sure you know her as a member of one of Central City's top dance crews, the Glitterati, along with her twin brother Kerith. As to answer your second question, Father, Jaryn and I have been dating for three weeks now."

I stood from my seat wordlessly. After a few moments, I began to once again speak, "Do you think you love her?"

Now my son blinked in surprise, "I-I do not know Father…" the shock apparent in his voice, "I-I never really thought about it…"

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I walked over towards my son and placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense a little, but I didn't remove my hand, nor did he attempt to push it away. We stood like that for a while. Neither one of us said anything; we just stood there studying each other. After staying in silence for the longest time, I began, "Son I'm going tell you a few things alright?" He nodded once, which encouraged me to continue, "I know I haven't been the best father, but please bear with me." Again, my son nodded. "This may take a while so why don't you sit down?" I asked as I gestured towards my chair. Oblio nodded for the third time before sitting down and staring up at me in silence.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, _looks like I get to tell him about her. Hopefully I do not cry while I tell the story… _"By the time I was your age…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - (Third person POV) {Tan age 16}<strong>_

_**Snow fell lightly on the city streets from the morning sky. Everything it covered soon became a peaceful white. Although it was a beautiful sight, most preferred to stay out of the cold and view it's beauty from the warmth of indoors. That included the fairly attractive teenage boy with short black hair clad in a light jacket, t-shirt, black shoes, and a pair of jeans walking down the snow covered streets, "Stupid so called friends…" he grumbled to himself, "can't let a friend stay in your house because your girl is over…" The wind began to pick up causing the white flakes to fly around everywhere in a hurry. **__Great…__**he thought bitterly, **__now it's getting even colder.__** He pulled his arms closer to himself for warmth, **__If only I had my own girl…__Then maybe I wouldn't need to stay with my friends or be kicked out because someone is over. __**A scowl crossed his lips, "Yeah right… like any girl would ever like you." **__But… a guy can dream right? __**His internal dialogue came to a halt as he glanced at a diner, "Hm… I got a little money and it does look warm…" After standing in front of the door for a few minutes or so, he walked in. **__Not many people here,__** he mused to himself, **__probably at home covered up… __**he scowled at that thought as he walked towards a booth in the back. **__That's where I should be, but since Mom believes a man should live on his own once he turns fifteen, there is no way I could do that. I really don't want to be any bigger a burden than I am… _

"_**Excuse me?" a beautiful voice broke him of his negative thoughts, "you looked a little distraught there… Are you alright?" She asked him kindly. **_

_**He blinked up at the girl, **__Wow… I've never seen a girl so beautiful… __**He couldn't help, but stare at the beauty in front of him. He studied the way her long blonde gently framed her face. He admired the way her porcelain skin made the color of her eyes pop. Once the boy looked into her eyes, he felt his heart pace pick up. **__I can't believe it… is it even possible for a girl to have such beauty? __**He asked himself; all the bitter thoughts from the day washed from his mind.**_

_**The girl, noticing his staring giggled, "I guess you're alright then huh?" He nodded, still lost in his trance. "Well that's good!" she smiled brightly.**_

_**After a while he finally shook his head as a light pink blush dusted his cheeks, **__Aw man… I was staring… Now she probably thinks I'm a creep… Guess I'll never have that chance at love…__** He almost scowled again, until he saw her smile, **__she's smiling! I must not be creeping her out after all! __**He thought victoriously as a smile matching hers crossed his lips. **_

"_**Well my names Willow and I'll be server for today!" **_

"_**I'd just like a coffee please." **__Wow… Willow… such a pretty name…_

"_**Okay… I'll be right back with that!" Once again she flashed him a bright smile before leaving. **_

_**She came back with a cup and pot of coffee. Carefully she placed the cup onto the table as she poured in the liquid. "There you go!" she beamed, "Is that all?" **_

_**The boy nodded his head in silence as he took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you," he said after his sip.**_

"_**No problem. It's my job after all," She flashed him one last smile before walking away. **_

"_**Wait!" he called suddenly. She halted in her tracks and glanced over at him quizzically. He suddenly felt a wave of nerves, but he ignored them, "I-I'm Nicholas…"**_

_**She grinned, "See you around Nicholas," and with that, she walked away. He watched her go with a smile against his lips. **__Maybe being forced into the cold wasn't so bad after all…_

_**Weeks went by as Nicholas kept returning to that diner every day. He always sat in the same seat and spoke the same greeting to Willow again and again, but that made no difference to him. Afterall, he finally met the girl of his dreams. **__Willow... __**He thought dreamily. Just seeing her smile was enough to send his heart racing.**_

"_**Good morning Nick!" she beamed, "the usual?" **_

_**He nodded, "Yes please."**_

_**She left and came back quickly with his coffee. He took a small sip from his cup as she said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?" He gently put his cup down before nodding his head. A bright smile crossed her rosy lips as she continued, "I can't help, but notice you staring at me." His eyes widened as he blushed lightly, **__she noticed me doing that?__** She looked down at the table as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world as she said, "I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe," she stopped for a moment as he glanced up at her curiously. Finally she looked into his brown eyes, "I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." **_

_Sh-she knew? __**He blushed darkly. **_

"_**S-sorry…" she said quietly, "I just..."**_

"_**No it's fine…" he interjected. "After all you are right…" **_

_**Her violet orbs widened, "I am?" As it now seemed, it was her turn to flush scarlet.**_

_**He nodded, "Yeah you are." The two of them stood in awkward silence for what seemed like eternity before Nicholas spoke lightly, "It's alright if you don't feel the same you know."**_

"_**Sure it would be," she said her blush darkening, "But I do feel the same…"**_

_**His brown eyes widened, **__She does?! This is officially the best day ever!__** He thought as the widest smile fell on to his face, "Then would you like to go out sometime?"**_

_**She smiled brightly at him, "I thought you'd never ask!" she cried out excitedly as she slung her arms around him in a hug. He smiled silently returning the hug.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Present time- Tan's POV)<strong>_

I glanced at my son's face after I finished telling him how I had first met his mother. _I can't tell what he's thinking… _

"Well Father… as full of beauty as that was, why are you telling me this?"

I shook my head, "I'll tell you when I'm done." He nodded as he glanced back at me. I took in another breath, _here goes nothing…_ "Well three years later…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback- Third Person POV ) {Tan age 19}<strong>_

_Today's the day I'm going to do it. __**Nicholas thought as he glanced over at the pretty blonde reading a book of poetry. A small smile crossed his lips, **__hard to believe this bubbly girl likes to read poems… especially those older, more difficult to read, ones. Oh well, __**he grinned still watching her, **__that just makes her all the more unique than any other girl I've ever met. __**I glanced down at the watched she bought me for my eighteenth birthday, **__Better leave so we aren't late. __**"Hey, Willow?"**_

"_**Hm?" she asked, not once taking her eyes from the book.**_

"_**Let's go."**_

"_**Go where?" she tore her eyes from the pages, "I don't remember making plans…"**_

"_**That's because it's a surprise silly," he teased.**_

_**A huge grin crossed her lips, "Surprise? I love surprises!"**_

_**He chuckled, "I know you do."**_

"_**Then what are we waiting for?" she quickly marked the page in her book, "Let's go!" She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car all the while he was laughing. Before he could be a gentleman and open the door for her, she was already in the passenger seat.**_

"_**Alright. Alright, I'm going." He quickly got in the driver's seat and buckled up. "Ready?" **_

_**She laughed, "I was born ready!" **_

_**With those words, he drove off. A few minutes passed before he said, "We're here!" He got out of the car and opened her door for her, "can you go ahead and stand over there with your eyes closed?" She got out and nodded before running over to where he pointed and closed her eyes with a grin. He smiled, **__looks like it's all falling into place…__** Quickly and quietly, he opened the car, grabbed a basket, and then slipped something into his pocket. **_

"_**You keeping your eyes closed?" he called out.**_

"_**Yeps!" she replied excitingly. **_

_**His smile grew as he walked up beside and placed the basket down. **__Tonight is so perfect… __**Nicholas glanced up at the sky,**__ all the stars are shining like a diamond blanket covering the sky.__** He closed his eyes and smiled as the light breezed blew through his hair and trees making both sway back and forth lightly. His smile only widened once her heard the majestic crow sing lightly through the night. He opened his eyes as he walked back toward the car and turned the radio onto smooth jazz.**__ There… just about done. __** Nicholas quickly walked back over to Willow, "You can open your eyes now." **_

_**Her violet orbs awoken with a bright smile of their own, "So what's this surprise Nicky?"**_

"_**Don't worry, you'll see." He gently took her hand and sat on the ground with her next to him.**_

_**She sighed, "Fine…" then she brightened, "It's going to be great! I can just feel it!"**_

"_**Yeah…" He smiled as he opened the basket pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses, "Would you like some?" **_

_**Her eyes lit up like stars, "Of course I would!" He laughed as he poured a glass half full, handed it to her, then did the same for himself. "Cheers?" she asked, holding her glass up for a toast.**_

"_**Cheers," he replied, clanking his glass against her lightly.**_

_**Before they knew it, they finished the whole bottle and ate almost all the food from the basket. "I'm stuffed!" the girl giggled as she fell onto her back.**_

_**The boy lied down next to her and nodded, "Me too."**_

_**Willow looked up at the star covered sky and giggled, "Look at how they twinkle!"**_

_**Nicholas chuckled at his girlfriend, "Yeah they do don't they?"**_

_**She nodded, "Ooh!" she cried out suddenly, "a shooting star!" She quickly pointed at the object shooting across the sky, "Make a wish Nicky!" She quickly closed her eyes and whispered her wish inaudibly. **_

_**Nicholas slowly closed his eyes and wished silently, **__I wish I could be with Willow forever…__** His eyes opened slowly,**__ yeah… that's exactly what I want. __**He sat up with a smile, "Hey Will?"**_

"_**Hm?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open, "What is it?"**_

_**Nicholas stood up and offered her a hand, "Just wondering if you want to dance with me before we get to your big surprise."**_

_**Her eyes once again twinkled in excitement, "I'd love to!" she quickly took his hand and stood up. Her slender arms curled themselves gently around his neck as his wrapped around her waist lightly. "This is nice…" she said lightly.**_

"_**Yeah…" he agreed with a small smile, "it is."**_

_**The two smiled at one another as they swayed gently to the beat of the music coming from his car. Nothing seemed to matter in the world, but the two of them. They stayed like that for a while, just the two of them holding each other close, until the song ended. Nicholas pressed his lips softly against hers, "I love you, Willow" he told her as he gave her another kiss.**_

_**She smiled, "I love you too, Nick."**_

"_**Well then…" he spoke as butterflies began to swarm around in his stomach, **__it's now or never… __**"Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" **_

_**She nodded as a light giggle erupted from her lips, after all she had pretty much said the same to him three years ago. **_

_**He smiled softly as he pulled a box from out of his pocket, "I made you a present with paper and string." He handed the box to her as he continued, "Open with care now, I'm asking you please." Her small hands gently undid the small string from the top of the paper box and gasped as he knelt to one knee taking the box gently from her, "You know that I love you. Will you marry me?" **_

_**Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. A wave of relieve crashed over him as he took the ring out of his hand made box and slipped it on to her finger. As he stood up, she tackled him into a hug, "I love you Nick. Always have and always will!"**_

_**He smiled as he hugged her back, "Yeah…me too."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time- Tan's POV<strong>_

"That night was so special…" I went on with a smile, "It was a night very much like this one to be honest."

Oblio nodded, "You really loved her, didn't you Father?"

"Yeah…" I spoke, "I did… I really did."

My glanced up at me with understanding, "Well, may I know what happened?"

I nodded as I felt tears pool to my eyes, "It was six months after the two of us had married and only a week after you were born when she became really sick you see…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback – Third person POV {Tan age 20}<strong>_

_**Willow's blonde hair was matted up as she spoke quietly on the phone in the other room. "Yes I understand…" She sighed as hung up the phone. Her violet eyes had lost their luster as she walked into the living room where Nicholas held a newborn baby gently in his arms. Sensing something wasn't quite right he got up, "I'll be right back." **_

_**She nodded, "Yeah…"**_

_Something is seriously wrong… __**"I'm just going to put our son to sleep ok?"**_

_**Again she nodded, but not another word. Willow seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Nicholas sighed as he hurriedly set his son to bed, **__this is so unsettling…__** He made his way quickly and quietly down the stairs, "Sweetheart?"**_

_**Willow looked over at her husband, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?" his heart froze, **__She can't mean what I think she does can she? "__**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks." Tears began to fall from his eyes, **__No… No! __** She walked over to him and wiped the tear from his eye. A small smile crossed her lips, "Please don't be sad now. I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**_

_**His world began to spin, **__I'm dreaming… please tell me this is a dream. __**The tears fell down as he slowly fell to the ground on his knees. **_

_**The last few weeks he had left with her went by too fast. From that moment, all he seemed to remember was her funeral. He ignored all the words being said and glared at the baby in his arms, **__It's your fault. __**He thought bitterly, **__If you hadn't come into the picture she'd still be here. __**Tears threatened to fall, **__I hate you, did you know that? You're the reason she's gone. My perfect angel… gone. __**The tears fell out of his eyes as it began to rain, **__But I can't toss you away… It's your fault she's gone, but you're the only thing I have left that was hers…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time- Third person POV<strong>_

The middle aged man shoulders shook as the tears overwhelmed him, "I can't believe I blamed you… I-it was never your f-fault…"

The blue haired boy glanced at his father in alarm, never in his sixteen years has he ever seen his father cry. "Um… Father?"

"M-my son…" The middle aged man said, "I-I got one more thing to say… The whole reason I even told you that…"

Oblio glanced over at his father, still not quite sure what to do, "What is it, Father?"

He glanced over at his son with teary eyes, "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things" He slowly walked over to his son and pulled him in to a hug, much to his son's surprise. "So don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then I'm begging you, choose to walk away." His arms tightened around his son, "Walk away. Don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

The blue haired boy awkwardly hugged his father back, "Father," The middle aged man looked up at his son with tears falling freely from his eyes, "I forgive for what you've done before and I know you worry, but it's my life. It won't be exactly like how yours was, but," this time he hugged his father back without a trace of awkwardness, "Thank you."

Just those words sent Nicholas Tan into another wave of tears, but this time not from sorrow or grief, but with love, happiness, and relief. "Oblio, my dear son, I don't hate you…"

The teenaged boy smiled at his father, "I know… and I love you too… Dad."

The father and son both smiled at one another. The ice that kept them apart for sixteen years had finally melted and the poor heart of Nicholas Tan had been healed. Today is another day he would hold close to his heart for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'AWWW. Oblio and Dr. Tan are such a heartwarming family, aren't they? **

**I was smiling and crying as I wrote this. This is surprisingly one of my personal best.**

**And Yeah, I'm sure Dr. Tan and his son were OOC, but they kinda needed to be ya know?**

**Well once again, I didn't own the song or Dr. Tan and Oblio. Though, if ya ever heard the song, you'd noticed I used a few of the lyrics in the story ;)**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Please do not flame, although, constructive criticism is always appreciated **

**See ya~ **


End file.
